Todo lo que haces, regresa por ti
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Toda la no-batalla de los Cullen v/s los Vulturis, en el claro, pero narrado desde la perspectiva de Irina Denalí. Todo lo que esa vampira sintió al verse juzgada, al ver a su familia en su contra y por supuesto, cuando se da cuenta del error que cometió.


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Todo lo que haces, regresa por ti.**  
**(Irina POV)**

No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué mi familia estaba ahí con los Cullen? ¿Acaso no sabían que los podían matar? Me estremecí al pensar, que algo pudiera pasarles a ellos, por tratar de proteger una causa pérdida. ¿Por qué? Era lo único que podía pensar, mientras mis ojos iban desde Tanya, que estaba de pie junto a Edward, a Kate, que estaban más hacia un extremo.

-¡Eso es un artificio!- Oí la voz de cayo- ¿Dónde está la denunciante? ¡Que se adelante!- Estaba pérdida en mis cavilaciones- ¡Tú, ven aquí!  
En ése momento reaccioné. Lo miré fijamente y muy desconcertada. Nada de esto me gustaba. Comencé a temer por las consecuencias de mis acciones. Cayo chasqueó los dedos y al instante Santiago, estuvo en mi retaguardia. Me codeó con brusquedad la espalda, por lo que pestañeé para reaccionar y poder avanzar hasta el Vulturis que me había llamado, aunque mis ojos hubieran vuelto a encontrarse con los de Tanya. Ella parecía entre molesta y preocupada por mí.

No vi venir lo siguiente. Sólo oí el silbido del aire al ser surcado por la mano de Cayo y luego la presión sobre mi rostro. Tardé un segundo en comprender que mi falta de atención hacia él, había provocado que él se acercara a mí molesto y me abofeteara.

Me sentí disminuida y renegada. Mi orgullo se fue al piso, ya que fui humillada de la peor forma posible entre los vampiros.

Me enderecé, tratando de recuperar mi honor, lo miré fríamente a los ojos. Cayo apuntó a la niña con un dedo y me dirigió una mirada que destilaba veneno. Oí como un gruñido, rompía el silencio del prado.

-¿Es ésa la cría que viste?- Me preguntó Cayo-¿La que era obviamente más que humana?

Me volví hacia la neófita y la niña, por primera vez. Las examiné de arriba abajo para no perder detalle alguno. Ésa era Bella, tal y como la recordaba de nuestro breve encuentro en el bosque y en brazos sostenía a una niña. Era la misma que yo había visto jugando con el lobo en la nieve, pero… No era exactamente la misma niña… Contraje mi expresión facial, ante mi dilema interno.

-¿Y bien?- Dijo entre dientes, el Vulturis que tenía enfrente.

-Yo... Yo no estoy segura- Admití confundida. Noté como su mano se alzaba, lista para abofetearme de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Me interrogó, molesto.

-No es igual, pero creo que es la misma niña. Lo que quiero decir es, que ella está cambiada. Esta niña es más grande de la que yo vi, pero…

Cayo irradiaba ira y frustración, por lo que me callé antes de terminar de explicar mi idea. Vi a Aro acercarse con mucha serenidad a quién era mi principal amenaza y poner una mano sobre su hombro.

- Serénate, hermano. Tenemos tiempo para resolver esto. No hay necesidad de precipitarse.

Cayo me dio la espalda y me sentí aún peor que antes. ¿Podía haberme equivocado? ¿Me había apresurado en sacar conclusiones? ¿Y si ésa niña no era vampiro, entonces que era? ¿Qué pasaría con mi familia y conmigo? Tragué con dificultad, la ponzoña que se había acumulado en mi boca.

-Ahora,- Me habló Aro con una voz tan melosa como cuando las madres humanas tratan de que sus hijos, hagan lo que ellas quieren- Muéstrame qué estás tratando de decir.

Con timidez, puse mi mano izquierda sobre su palma extendida. Sabía cómo funcionaba su don, por lo que me concentré en mis recuerdos de la niña inmortal.

Le enseñé como me había detenido a observar el paisaje, antes de continuar mi viaje al hogar de los Cullen. Conoció mi molestia al ver al lobo, que probablemente había matado a mi Laurent, a mi compañero. Y mi escepticismo segundos más tarde al ver como una niña muy pálida, rápida y grácil para ser humana, saltaba dos metros por sobre la nieve y caía mortífera como sólo un vampiro podía serlo, sobre un gran ciervo. Le mostré mi debate interior de momento, al comprender que la vampira que estaba observándome era la esposa de Edward y que tenía relación con el lobo asesino y la niña vampiro.

Todo eso en menos de cinco segundos y al terminar, Aro dejó libre mi mano.

-¿Ves Cayo?- Dijo el líder de los Vulturis- Es simple obtener lo que necesitamos.

Su compañero no se dignó a contestarle, por lo que aro observó de reojo a sus guardias, antes de dirigirse a Carlisle.

-Ahora parece que tenemos un misterio en nuestras manos. Pareciera que la niña ha crecido. A pesar de que la primera memoria de Irina era la de un niño inmortal. Curioso.

- Eso es exactamente lo que estoy tratando de explicar- Agregó Carlisle, el cual sonaba, bastante más tranquilo.

¿Tranquilo? ¿Cómo podían estar aliviados de negociar con los Vulturis, sus vidas? Crearon a un niño inmortal, eso no tiene perdón, ni excusa.

Me volvía más intranquila con cada minuto que pasaba. Yo no me podía haber equivocado, los Cullen sólo estaban retrasando lo inevitable, aunque… Al notar la determinación en las miradas de Kate y Tanya, quise correr hacia ellas, abrazarnos, que me contaran que es lo que sabían ellas, que nosotros no y poder volver a nuestra mansión en Alaska, todas sanas y salvas, como si esto no fuera más que una pesadilla, la cual pudiéramos dejar atrás. No podría soportar que algo les pasara, nos había costado mucho superar la muerte de nuestra madre, Sasha, y sólo lo habíamos logrado, porque estaban las tres juntas. Quería llorar, aunque ya no pudiera hacerlo, quería gritar hasta liberar mi frustración, quería conocer la verdad de todo este lio y lo más importante… Es que no quería estar sola. Esos cien metros que nos separaban me estaban volviendo loca. Inconscientemente, había dado un paso en su dirección, pero al instante sentí la mirada de Alec, quien estaba a sólo cinco pasos de mí. Lo observé de reojo, su hermana estaba a su lado, amenazante, si me movía un centímetro usaría su don conmigo, eso lo intuí por sus miradas asesinas, tan afiladas y certeras como un cuchillo caliente sobre mantequilla, por lo que no volví a mover ni un músculo.

Mientras yo me perdía en mis cavilaciones, la neófita se había acercado a su esposo, con la niña en brazos, flanqueadas por Emmett y el lobo de pelo rojizo. También Aro se había dirigido a la mitad del campo, rodeado por Renata, Félix y Demetri.

Centré toda mi atención en la niñita. Un sonido me estremeció hasta los huesos, tanto que estuve a punto de comenzar a gritar por la desesperación.

Bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom, bom…

En todo el campo, a pesar de la cantidad de seres que allí se encontraban, sólo habían dieciocho corazones latiendo. Todos pertenecían a los lobos asesinos de Laurent, menos uno. Éste latía más pausado que los otros, pero más rápido que uno humano y sólo cuando la niña se acercó, pude percibirlo.

-_Estoy pérdida_- Pensé con dolor-_ Me equivoqué, la pequeña está viva… Hasta su efluvio es especial…_

-Hola Aro- La voz de esa extraña criatura era aguda, formal y armoniosa. Una combinación poco probable para un humano de su edad. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Dos a lo sumo...

Aro lucía muy sorprendido, mientras que Cayo los observaba muy molesto.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Mitad mortal, mitad inmortal- Yo no entendía lo que decía ¿La niña era ambas cosas, o sea un híbrido?- Concebida así, y llevada por esta neófita, en su vientre, mientras ella seguía siendo humana.

- Imposible- Se burló Cayo.

-¿Crees que me han engañado entonces, hermano?- Aro parecía estar disfrutando mucho la situación, en cambio Cayo, lucía algo perturbado- ¿Es el latido del corazón que se oye, un engaño también?

Parecía que con esas simples preguntas Aro, había quebrado el orgullo de su compañero y lo había humillado.

-Con calma y cuidado, hermano. Yo sé muy bien cómo amas la justicia, pero no hay una justicia que actúe en contra de esta pequeña, única de su clase. ¡Hay tanto que aprender, tanto que aprender! Sé que no tienes mi entusiasmo por coleccionar historias, pero sé tolerante conmigo, hermano, mientras añado un capítulo que me atonta con su improbabilidad. ¡Vinimos esperando sólo justicia y la tristeza de amigos falsos, pero mira lo que hemos ganado a cambio! Un nuevo y brillante conocimiento de nosotros mismos, de nuestras posibilidades.

No podía, ni quería seguir escuchando. Aro había descubierto la verdad y de paso, mi error. Por un lado, me sentí tranquila de que todo se hubiera aclarado, por lo que no habría enfrentamiento, lo que significaba que mi familia y los Cullen estaban a salvo. Pero por otra parte, me preocupaba mi destino. Tenía claro que sería castigada de alguna forma por movilizar a toda la familia real, sin motivo, aunque esperaba que Aro, fuera más comprensivo que Cayo, a la hora de dictaminar mi sentencia.

Un coro de furibundos aullidos recorrieron el prado de un extremo al otro. Por alguna razón, todos los lobos habían querido hacerse notar en ése momento. Traté de seguir el hilo de la conversación para averiguarlo.

-Supongo que eso responde a la pregunta- Repuso Aro, sonriendo. ¿Acaso él quería relacionarse con esas bestias?- Esta manada ha elegido bando.

Tras esto, hubo un pequeño revuelo, ya que Edward le gruñó a Aro, lo que provocó la reacción de Félix, Dimitri y Renata. Los dos primeros adoptaron posiciones ofensivas y la última se tensó cubriendo bien a su amo con su escudo. Aunque todo acabo sin problemas segundos más tarde, gracias a una seña del líder de los Vulturis.

-Queda mucho por discutir y más por decidir. Si vosotros y vuestro peludo protector me excusáis, mis queridos Cullen, he de deliberar con mis hermanos.

Dichas estas palabras, toda la guardia avanzó hacia Aro, quien se encontraba a mirad del campo.

-Camina- Me ordenó Santiago, jalando de mi brazo.  
Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero comprendí que mi posición no era la mejor, por lo que acepté seguirlo. Con este nuevo avance, Aro fue rodeado por la guardia con mayor rango, Cayo y Marcos, a mí me dejaron relegada a un costado, en el límite de la formación, pero siempre con Santiago vigilándome de cerca. Como si fuera tan estúpida como para tratar de escapar.

Oí cuando Cayo comenzó a recriminarle su elección a Aro. Cayo quería guerra, eso era más que obvio, su fanatismo por la justicia, era extremo. Levanté la vista del suelo, para encontrarme de lleno con los ojos preocupados de Kate. Mi hermana adorada. Suspiré. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida? ¿Acudir a los Vulturis, sin una prueba fehaciente? ¡Qué gran idea, Irina!

Aro, Cayo y Edward se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre los lobos-amigos de los Cullen. Analizaban su status, aclaraban que eran "metamórfos" y no "Hijos de la Luna." En toda mi vida vampírica, sólo me había topado una vez con esa detestables criaturas que se transforman con luna llena, apenas los vi me alejé de ellos, no soy una cazadora de esas bestias, pero tampoco me agradan. Aunque a mí realmente, poco me importaba como se denominaban esos lobos, porque para mí, no había diferencia entre los quileutes y los Hijos de la Luna. Ambos eran asesinos por naturaleza. Los quileutes habían matado a Laurent a sangre fría, sólo porque se había sentido tentado por la sangre de una humana.

Yo no mataba personas, porque había sido uno de ellos y porque me sentiría fatal al pensar que arruiné a una familia al asesinar a un hijo, un padre o una madre… Pero no me importaba que los demás vampiros lo hicieran, ésa elección era de cada uno.

Me puse más que triste al recordar mis buenos momentos con Laurent, porque aunque tan sólo fueron unos pocos meses… Fueron los mejores de toda mi existencia. Apreté fuertemente los puños. Y ésos malditos chuchos me lo habían arrebatado de entre mis brazos, en el instante en que era más feliz. Cuando por fin era una con otro vampiro, cuando era completa.  
Noté que Carmen y Eleazar también me observaban preocupados. Mi mente voló hasta el día en que ellos nos encontraron…

A Sasha la habían asesinado hace poco, por lo que los Vulturis sabían de nuestra "extraña" dieta. Eleazar llegó hasta la puerta de nuestra casa, vestido con su uniforme aún, se presentó y nos presentó a su compañera, nos pidió que por favor les enseñáramos a vivir como "vegetarianos," ya que estaban hastiados de alimentarse de humanos. Tras una breve charla, decidimos intentarlo, convivir juntos por un tiempo… Ellos lograron en poco tiempo, resistirse a la sangre humana, por lo que todo marcho perfectamente, hasta que después de unos meses más que un aquelarre, nos empezamos considerar una familia.  
Familia que yo había divido por la falta de razón y juicio, el exceso de deseo de venganza por mi compañero caído y mi apego por la reglas.

-Irina- Oí como Cayo bramaba mi nombre, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Lo miré sorprendida y al ver su expresión de odio, me encogí por el temor que me producía. Él chasqueó los dedos, por lo que me acerqué a su posición con pasos inseguros. El trayecto se me hizo todo un vía crucis.

-Haz cometido un grave error en tus acusaciones, o eso parece- Me dijo Cayo, con desdén.

-Lo siento- Susurré temerosa- Quizá debería haberme asegurado de lo que vi, pero no tenía idea…- Abrí y cerré la boca varias veces, sin emitir sonidos y me encogí de hombros mirando a los Cullen, de soslayo.

-Mi querido Cayo- Lo llamó Aro- ¿Cómo puedes esperar que ella adivinara en un instante algo tan extraño e improbable? Cualquiera de nosotros habrá supuesto lo mismo.

Cayó silenció a su hermano, moviendo los dedos.

-Todos estamos al tanto de tu error- Continuó con brusquedad- Yo me refiero a tus motivos.

_Ahora si que estoy pérdida. Cayo es más influyente que Aro… Puedo comenzar a considerarme muerta…_

-¿Mis motivos?- Repetí dubitativa.

-Si, para empezar, ¿Por qué viniste a espiarlos?

Me sobresalté al oír que creía que yo espiaba a los Cullen. ¿Acaso creía que yo no tenía nada más que hacer, que "espiar" a mis amigos? ¿A mi otra familia?

-Estabas molesta con los Cullen. ¿Me equivoco?

-No, estaba enojada- Le respondí segura.

-¿Y por qué…?- Me urgió Cayo. Le respondí al instante.

-Porque los licántropos mataron a mi amigo- No reconocería ante tanta gente, que Laurent y yo éramos más que eso- Y los Cullen no se hicieron a un lado y me dejaron vengarle.

-Licántropos no, metamórfos- Me corrigió con tranquilidad Aro.

-Así pues, los Cullen se pusieron de parte de los metamórfos en contra de nuestra propia especie, incluso cuando se trataba de un amigo- Simplificó el Vulturis rubio.

Sentí un gruñido, pero no pude distinguir su origen.

-Yo lo veo así- Repliqué, parándome bien derecha.

Cayo hizo una pausa para reflexionar.

-Si deseas formular alguna queja contra los metamórfos y los Cullen por apoyar ese comportamiento, ahora es el momento.

Me dedicó una cruel sonrisa, que me provocó repulsión. Era mi error, de nadie más. No sería verdugo de inocentes, ni marioneta de nadie. Mi pecho se llenó de orgullo y lo expresé apretando mis dientes con fuerza, alzando el mentón y cuadrando mis hombros, dando la impresión de ser una escultura bella, segura y satisfecha consigo misma.

-No deseo formular queja alguna contra los lobos, ni los Cullen. Habéis venido aquí para destruir al niño inmortal y no existe alguno. Los Cullen son inocentes y vosotros no tenéis motivo alguno para permanecer aquí. Lo lamento mucho- Les confesé a mis otros familiares mirándolos, ellos se merecían mis más sinceras disculpas. Tras un momento, me di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con los testigos que los Vulturis habían traído al "ajuste de cuentas"- No sé a cometido ningún delito, ya no hay razón válida para que continuéis aquí.  
Mientras yo hablaba, Cayo había alzado una mano de la cual pendía un objetó metálico con diversas formas en relieve y en tallado.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron al reconocerlo. Jane lo había levantado, en presencia de mis hermanas y yo, el día que aniquilaron a mi madre y a Vasilii. Comprendí de inmediato que mi destino estaba sellado, no había forma de escapar con vida de esto, así que sólo rogué por una cosa… Que el dolor y la agonía terminaran conmigo, rápidamente.

Lo último que mi ojos vieron, fueron a mis verdugos. Santiago, Aftón y Corin, que saltaron sobre mí, envolviéndome en la oscuridad. Para mi suerte, el dolor no duró más de tres segundos, aunque pude sentir cuando mis piernas y mis brazos me fueron arrancados, con el particular sonido del chirrido metálico…

_Si Carlisle tiene razón, ahora volveremos a estar juntos Laurent… Juntos y ésta vez, para siempre…_

_Hola... Bueno este fic lo escribí, hace mucho tiempo. Un par de meses, después de leer Amanecer... Lo hice, porque sentía curiosidad por saber que era lo que pensaban todas las partes que estaban en el claro, en el momento de la no-batalla de los Cullen contra los Vulturis. Irina, me pareció el personaje perfecto para narrar la historia, ya que ella tenía sentimientos encontrados, por estar en el bando contrario de sus hermanas. Además estaba en las filas de los Vulturis..._

_Ojalá les haya gustado :) _

_Déjenme su__s reviews para conocer sus opiniones... Gracias desde ya por leer mi historia XD_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


End file.
